


New Experiences

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Inconvenient Detoxes [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Post-Regeneration (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He was a new man, completely untested. The Sycorax was dealt with and all he wanted was to test his body.A certain Jackie Tyler had something to say about that, though.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jackie Tyler
Series: Inconvenient Detoxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this one for a while now.  
> ...  
> I have to admit to it slightly getting away from me though. This story is a freaking rollercoaster and I'm only partly sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

The Doctor hadn't expected his regeneration to go as badly as it did. Being overloaded with vortex energy was unprecedented, as far as he knew. So it was probable that it had probably messed with something. 

And maybe the fact that he was terrible with regenerations, to begin with also played a part in how sick he had become.

Really, he had regenerated ten times already, and he still hadn’t figured it out properly. At least he had Rose(and Jackie, mostly Jackie) to look after him, although even in the unconscious state he had been in he could tell how much she struggled with the changed

The fact that Rose had been forced to wake him because of that spinning Christmas tree controlled by pilot fish was rather concerning and he really wasn’t feeling well enough to deal with that.

It was really hard to concentrate on the problem at hand because of the intense pain he felt throughout his body.

Being woken had made his recover worse though, not that he remembered much of it.

Which was a huge problem, whatever was going on was potentially world ending.

_Wasn’t that always the case?_

Honestly, he wasn’t sure, thinking took way too much effort. He didn’t feel capable of doing much more than lying flat on his back, he could only hope Rose was going to be okay without him for the next couple of hours.

* * *

The Doctor blinking his eyes slightly, trying to get used to the light, as he slowly woke up. Feeling a lot better than he had before. He frowned slightly trying to remember where he was. The confusion quickly got cleared by his ship who touched his mind telepathically.

It was something she always did after regeneration, while he would always have a latent connection to his ship, he needed to re-establish the full bond every time he regenerated.

The bond was very intimate and fine-tuned to his mind. The TARDIS used the bond to determine what he needed, how to best help him and of course to offer him comfort if needed.

During regeneration, the mind changed just enough that the bond had to be refreshed, it was very delicate. The bond was refreshed the first time a Time Lord was in their TARDIS after the regeneration, provided they were mentally stable.

Which wasn’t always the case immediately after a regeneration, something he unfortunately definitely could talk about.

As he was waking up they reset their bond which meant that he was currently inside her, he still wasn’t sure where his ship currently was but it was a start at least.

Sitting up, he couldn’t help but wonder why he was lying on the floor of the console room.

Rose probably had something to do with that.

 _Where is she?_ He wondered as he looked around, not seeing her.

He winced slightly as he felt a stab of something slightly unfamiliar in his abdomen. It was not difficult to identify it as coming from his bladder. Sensations were always a bit different in each body, it was slightly off throwing, but everything was still recognizable for what it was if he put some effort into it. 

_Especially when it was as prominent as this._

He groaned it was painfully obvious that he was pretty desperate for a pee. Normally he preferred his first trip to the loo in a new body to be a bit calm, taking it slow to figure out just how different everything was.

_No chance there this time around._

It wasn’t as if that hadn’t happened before, regeneration was really taxing on the body, all his organs and cells got replaced, after all. The process wasn’t perfect and did leave some cells of the old body, which needed to get filtered out. This was regulated by a so-called regeneration detox which filtered out all foreign body cells, to be expelled. This went through his kidneys to his bladder, as this was the most efficient way of getting rid of it. To avoid damaging his new bladder, his kidneys added water to make it decrease the concentration of body cells and also to encourage him to get it all out in a timely manner. 

This obviously meant that his bladder was filling at a faster rate than normal. And since he had been unconscious for most of it, he was slightly overwhelmed by the need.

As he stood up to go and make that visit to the bathroom, his attention got pulled on the scanner, which was showing what currently going on outside the TARDIS.

He felt his blood run cold as he realized that his companion was about to get murdered by the Sycorax.

Pushing the state of his bladder to the back of his mind, while cursing the world for not even allowing him a bathroom break, he sprinted towards the doors to go and safe the humans.

Hoping he wouldn’t embarrass himself in the process.

* * *

Somehow he had managed to worm his way through that sword fight, winning it. As he watched the Sycorax ship fly away he smiled, Earth was safe again.

As the adrenalin of the fight left him he began to become aware of his filled bladder again, reminding him that he should take care of that soon.

“Oh, not just Sycorax.” He started to explain that more and more aliens would be coming to Earth.

The TARDIS was nearby, after the initial celebration he could go in under the premise of getting dressed and just make a beeline for the nearest toilet. That could work.

“You’d better get used to it.” He shifted his weight slightly, he hoped that Harriet would help in getting the humans used to aliens. She probably would.

“Rose!”

He looked up at the familiar voice coming their way, to be met with the sight of one Jackie Tyler rushing to meet her daughter.

“Oh! Talking of trouble…!” He didn’t mean it of course. He appreciated Jackie, she had taken good care of him, after all.

But he would never reveal how much he valued her, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

“That was all I needed, cup of tea.” He confirmed what Rose had already told her mother after they broke away from their hug.

“Is it really him, though? Is it really the Doctor?” Jackie wondered as she looked at him.

He just pulled a look in response.

“Are you better?” She asked as he drew her in for a hug.

“I am yeah.” _Just really need a pee._ He mentally added.

* * *

There was no choice but to lead them all back to the Tyler flat, he wasn’t about to enter the TARDIS in front of Harriet Jones after what she did. Besides, he didn’t have his key, that was still in his old jacket. Which he needed to collect.

Sure he could’ve asked Rose for her key, but then the humans might become suspicious and wonder why he was eager to get in his ship.

He was under no illusions that they would keep him for the celebration a bit before he would be allowed to go and sort his clothes (and bladder) out.

So instead he just went up with them, probably to stay there for 10 minutes and then excuse himself to get dressed. He hoped he could hold his bladder that long. All his sensations were different, so he had to relearn what exactly all the signals meant.

It was all new, so he had no idea what his limits were yet.

Regardless there was no doubt that he was going to have to void his bladder really soon.

* * *

“What did you do to her?”

The Time Lord turned to Mickey with a smirk. “Never underestimate the power of words, Rickey.”

He slapped the human male good naturally on the back, as he entered the Tyler flat after Jackie. “I imagine you’ll see what I did later.”

“I’m glad you woke up when you did.” Rose grabbed his arm smiling at him. “Cut it a bit close back there.”

“Oh, you know me, Rose.” He smiled at her. “That’s what I do best.“

Rose had lost hope in him, he had briefly attacked her for that earlier. Sure he had turned it into a bit of a joke, but it had actually really hurt. Not that he was about to tell her that. While he had been asleep, he had been fully aware of everything that happened around him.

_Just unable to do anything._

Hearing her saying that he would’ve done something before regenerating as if he was just lazying about instead of being extremely ill, had made him a bit angry.

The only reason he hadn’t done something was that he was literally incapable of it at the moment.

_And Rose hadn’t understood that._

Loath as he was to admit it but Jackie had taken his change the best, she certainly had looked after him. Though that was just how she was.

She might’ve been a bit overzealous but at least he couldn’t accuse her of not caring.

Now he thought of it, he should probably inform her that he was allergic to aspirin, just in case. 

It wouldn’t do for her to try to feed him that.

“So, now what?” Mickey wondered.

“Well, I am probably going to get dressed.” The Time Lord started. “Can’t stay in these Jim-jams. Now can I?“ Neither Tyler woman would allow him to stay in these pyjamas all day long. And if he was honest, he didn’t fancy making a pyjama his outfit of choice this time around either. “So I’m just going to get my clothes and then to the TARDIS to find an outfit.” _Not before using the toilet though._ He mentally added. He was getting pretty uncomfortable, and he was glad to grasp a chance to get away.

“I’m going with you,” Jackie spoke up.

That statement had been completely unexpected, he couldn’t help but gape at the woman.

“Why?” He finally managed to splutter out. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why Jackie Tyler would voluntarily set a foot on the TARDIS.

“I left those bags in that thing, I need them back!” Jackie informed him.

_Oh.…_

At least he now understood her reasoning.

“I can take those with me on my way back.” He offered.

“That’s kind of you, but I don’t want to wait till you’re done.” Jackie waved him off. “I doubt even you know how long you’ll take.” She rebuked him.

“No, can’t say I do. This body is all untested. Don’t know what I like now.” He admitted. _Can we please move now, so I can visit the bathroom!_ “Right, let me get my clothes and key, and then we’ll go to the TARDIS.”

Not waiting for the response he dived into the bedroom, which had now a beautiful Christmas tree-shaped hole next to the door, to go and get his old clothes. His clothes had been dumped in the corner of the room, except for his jacket which has been hung on the clothing rack.

Before doing anything else, he fished the TARDIS key out of the inner pocket of his jacket, kissing it for good measure.

The key and the sonic were the only things he really cared about from his old stuff, not that he didn’t care about the other stuff.

He looked around the room to see if he could see his sonic lying around but there was nothing. Rose probably knew where it was he was going to have to ask her later. He vaguely remembered dropping it earlier when he had been going through the neural implosion. 

He just added it on the to-do list. It wasn’t as if he needed his sonic right that minute. There were much more urgent matters that he needed to tend to.

_His bladder among other things._

Gathering his clothes he entered the hallway, leaning against the part of the doorway that wasn’t broken. Trying not to fidget, he looked at Jackie. Silently asking whether she would come with him.

The eldest Tyler turned to Mickey and Rose, telling them to behave before she trotted past the alien through the front door. He quickly followed her, not really wanting to waste time.

_If the sensations from his lower abdomen were any to go by, the sooner he was alone the better._

* * *

As he was catching up with the elder Tyler woman, he noticed just how _long_ his legs were this time around, making it rather easy to catch up. His bladder was slowing him down a bit since he didn’t dare to make his gait too big. Desperation just after regeneration was the worst because then he has no idea what his limits are. It was perfectly possible that he had hit his limit already but didn’t realize it since the signals were so different.

This was why he always experimented with his new body soon after regeneration. Experiencing all sensations in a controlled manner was much better than being caught off guard having to figure out what your body was saying while on the run or something.

Right now he wished he had experimented with this new body already, then he would’ve had a pretty good idea whether he was in trouble or not and react accordingly by working harder to find an excuse.

But he was almost alone, he could go to the loo once Jackie had left with her bags.

 _A few more minutes._ He told himself.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you.” Jackie started once he had caught up.

 _Bugger_.

* * *

The Doctor closed the door after Jackie had walked into the TARDIS.

“Can’t we talk later?” He wondered. “At least, after I got dressed?”

_After any alone time at all really._

Jackie whisked around to glare at him.

“Oh no, you don’t! We’re going to have this conversation and you’re not going to run away.” She hissed at him.

Honestly, he had been expecting that answer, but he was really feeling uncomfortable. Besides, it was obviously going to be an important conversation, which he was going to need to concentrate on. Despite not quite being able to read his body, his bladder was very distracting. This probably wasn’t a conversation you wanted to be distracted during.

Problem was he didn’t want to tell her that he needed to pee, he was supposed to be above needs like that.

_Especially in front of his companion’s mum._

(And his companion as well, of course.)

“I’m not running away from it.” The Time Lord sighed, trying to figure out what to say. “Can I just have ten minutes to go and do something? Then we can talk.” He looked at her hopefully.

Jackie narrowed her eyes at him.

“Five?” He tried, that was the absolute minimum amount of time he needed.

“What could you possibly need to do in five minutes that can’t wait ‘till later?” she questioned.

Of course, she wasn’t going to make this easy for him. Shifting uncomfortably he tried to come with something. Anything!

_Without success._

Nothing short of the truth would make Jackie let him go, that much was obvious, which he was reluctant to give. But he really needed to go, before talking about whatever Jackie wanted to talk with him about.

“It’s just,” He hesitated before admitting the truth. “I really need the loo.”

Jackie’s expression softened.

“Oh of course you do, it’s been hours.” She said in realization “Why didn’t you just say so? Go on then, I’ll wait.”

The only reason he didn’t remind Jackie that he was an alien and therefore it shouldn’t be all that obvious, was because he was too busy finding his way to the first bathroom his ship would provide.

* * *

The bathroom was where it normally was when the TARDIS didn’t intervene. Obviously, he wasn’t desperate enough to need extra help from her, thankfully. She generally left him alone right after regeneration until he had properly figured himself out.

Closing the door behind him he let out a small sigh.

 _Great way to start a new body Doctor, informing Jackie bloody Tyler that you need to pee._ He thought to himself.

At least he could console himself that she left him no choice.

_Yeah, that didn’t really help._

As he was untying the dressing gown he was wearing he was staring at the toilet, biting his lip as he contemplated what to do.

The first time using the bathroom in a new body always was a bit unnerving. It could get a bit messy as things worked a bit differently.

In the past, he had always gone slowly while peeing for the first time after regenerating to figure out how to avoid making a mess as quickly as possible. This was the first time he was on a time limit, he couldn’t go and take half an hour in the bathroom to figure stuff out while Jackie was waiting on him. If he wasn’t back within a certain amount of time she would assume he had lied about needing the loo, and then he might end up being forced to admit that he sort of needed to toilet train himself again after each regeneration.

_No one needed to know that._

Well obviously all other Time Lords that had every regenerated knew that but that was different, they had experienced it themselves.

Over the years he had developed a bit of a technique on how to go about learning his new body.

Right now though he would have to do leave the figuring out the second time he had to go when he had more time.

That did leave the question on how to proceed now though.

Quickly using the toilet without any previous experience in that particular body wasn’t something he had done before.

Biting his lip in thought he draped the dressing gown on the counter, he didn’t want to keep wearing it while trying to figure this out, might make things just a bit easier.

Deciding to go for the most obvious way to avoid making a mess. He quickly walked to the toilet and dropped the pyjama bottoms, discovered that he wasn’t wearing any pants, and sat down on it.

He sighed in relief as he let his muscles relax emptying his new bladder for the first time. Closing his eyes he basked in the new but familiar sensation.

After using some toilet paper he got up from the toilet and pulled the trousers back up, all the while not looking down as he wanted to leave that examination till later when he had more time.

He flushed the toilet then went to wash his hands. Courtesy of the TARDIS there was no mirror in the bathroom, sensing his want to admire his new appearance in peace for the first time.

Grabbing the dressing gown again he set out back to the consoler room and whatever Jackie wanted to talk about.

* * *

“Is it different?” Jackie asked him as he walked back into the console room, not quite capable of holding back her curiosity. She had taken the liberty to sit down on the pilot seat as she waited for the alien to get back from the loo.

“Is what different?” He wondered.

“You know, your body changed, I’m just wondering whether it is different to... you know... go... Has to be a weird experience. God, I can’t even imagine.”

He blinked slightly at the brashness of the question.

“No, I don’t think you can.” He agreed trying to gather his thoughts, it wasn’t a question he was asked before. “Uhm, it’s a bit difficult to explain. It always takes a bit getting used, muscles work slightly different so things like walking take some getting used to, height also influences that one. And it is a bit of a weird experience to be confronted with… er… something else… when you…” He cleared his throat as he fought a blush. “Anyway, I doubt this is what you wanted to talk about?”

She stared at him for a bit.

“Why didn’t you just mention needing to pee earlier instead of trying to come up with excuses?” Jackie asked him.

“That probably wasn’t what you wanted to talk about either.” He commented as he made her way over towards her, trying to sound casual about it in an attempt to hide how uncomfortable he felt about the question.

“Doctor.” She sounded exasperated.

Plopping down on the seat next to her he just shrugged, looking anywhere but at her. He noticed that his eyesight had changed a bit, it was a bit more sensitive this time around it seemed, but not in a bad way.

“Does it matter?” He asked back tersely.

Jackie sighed. “Please tell me.”

He turned to her to tell her that it was none of her business but the look of concern in her eyes made him pause. Looking back down at his hands in his lap, he tried to figure out what to tell her.

“It just shouldn’t happen. I mean, it’s fine for you humans but I’m not supposed to...” He trailed off, not really wanting to finish that sentence.

“That’s bollocks, you don’t get to choose what you need.” She put a hand on his thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze.” Listen, sweetheart, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you needing the toilet. You might be capable of all these amazing things, but at the end of the day, you also have a body that needs taken care of. Don’t be embarrassed about that, there is no need for it, okay?”

“I know that! Of course, I know that. I have needs, just like everyone else, I do know that. A bit hard to miss from my point of view. There’s a difference between knowing and feeling, though.” He admitted. “Thing is, it’s not the way my people thought. We were supposed to be above the _weaknesses_ of the body, mind over matter, you know. We’re better than that. We’re perfect. You get the idea. Effectively this meant that mentioning any need was just not done. That’s the way I was raised, didn’t know anything else than that. Couldn’t even imagine it.”

He paused looking up at the console column, trying to banish the memories of what used to be.

“Then I left to go and travel the universe. Ended up spending some time on Earth, at first avoiding any contact with humans. My… ” He frowned not wanting to mention that he used to have a granddaughter. “Susan, who went with me, mingled a lot earlier, though. Went to a high school to go and experience human education. The first day she came back astonished, not by the subject matter, everything taught in human schools we were taught back in the academy already, among lots of other things.”

Turning to look at Jackie he continued.

“No, it was human culture that baffled her, baffled me once she told me. You lot had no qualms talking about certain things.” He narrated. “She mentioned that her classmates would get up and just say that they were going to the toilet. I didn’t believe her at first. That just wasn’t done on Gallifrey, after all. But then I ended up with humans on board of the TARDIS and got forced to interact with them and discovered it myself.”

He chucked. “I slowly got used to humans just blatantly stating what they need. But it’s really difficult to not feel like I’m doing something wrong when I do it. Don’t think I’ll ever be completely comfortable with it.”

Clasping his hand between his legs he waited for Jackie to say something. He wasn’t quite sure why he had told her all that, he just hoped she wouldn’t slap him or something.

She still had her hand on his thigh, rubbing comforting circles into his leg. Something he was really grateful for, he liked the sensation, it was calming.

“Thank you for telling me that.” She told him honestly.

He just nodded in response.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?” The Time Lord questioned softly after sitting in silence for a minute.

“First of all, I want to thank you.”

His head snapped up in surprised, question clear in his expression.

“You sent her back to me. You tried to keep her safe, I didn’t think you would.” She admitted.

“Jackie, I do whatever I can to do to keep my companions safe. They are my responsibility.” He leant back in the seat, fighting back his emotions. “Don’t want to lose them.”

“What is my daughter to you?” She questioned.

“A companion, my friend. Someone to show the universe to.”

She nodded.

“What are you to my daughter?”

This got her a frown, as he wasn’t sure what she wanted to know or what he should answer.

“If I asked her what you are to her what would she answer?” When he stayed silent she continued. “You are her everything, that’s what she would say. She’d do everything for you. Not that I don’t like you, but that worries me.” She confessed.

“Since when do you like me?” He wondered. “I thought you hated me.”

She smiled warmly at him.

“I misjudged you at first. You are a caring person Doctor. Someone who would do everything for the people he cares about.” Upon seeing his shocked expression she continued. “That is more than enough for me to like you.”

A smile tugged at his lips, it felt really nice to hear that. Not being accused of things for once.

“How much did Rose say about what happened to cause this?” He gestured to himself.

“Nothing, she just mentioned you got hurt and somehow changed your face. Which I still don’t understand, mind.” She raised a finger at him. “Sure you could’ve explained something as weird as changing your complete appearance beforehand!”

“Oi! It’s not weird.” At her glare he conceded. “Okay, for humans it probably is yeah. I wasn’t expecting it to happen. Normally there are centuries between regenerations. It’s been barely a year since the last time, this time. Never had a body last me this short before.” He sighed sadly.

“Wait hang on! Centuries? Just how old are you?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Nine-hundred” The ancient alien pondered it over for a bit.” and one,” he added.

She stared at him. “With an age like that, there is no way you don’t have a history.”

Pictures of his wife and children flashed in front of his eyes, among with his previous companions.

“Of course I do Jackie.” He confirmed softly.

“Does she know.” She wondered.

“She knows how old I am.”

“Does she understand?”

He paused slightly.

“I don’t think so.” He admitted honestly, Rose seemed to forget he wasn’t human most of the time, sure she knew his age but there was no way she could visualize it. She had no real concept of what it meant. Jackie probably hadn’t either, but he could sense that she was old and wise enough to at least realize that was the case.

“Can I ask, do you have children?” Jackie wondered, with an age like his it was a real possibility.

At the question, the Doctor tensed up, images he had been trying hard to forget popping up at the forefront of his mind

“Not any more.” He answered barely louder than a whisper.

Jackie didn’t say anything, just pulled him in for a comforting hug, which he allowed, appreciated even.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes as he was trying to gather himself again. When he finally pulled back he felt much calmer.

“I don’t want to lose her.” Jackie started. “It’s not safe out there. Don’t fight me on that.” She added as he started to protest. “She isn’t telling me everything and I don’t think I want to know it. She loves travelling with you, I know she does. And I imagine it is amazing. But part of me just wants to grab her and never let her go, keep her safe.” Jackie admitted.

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” The Time Lord shared. “I told you before, I can’t guarantee that your daughter is safe. I’ll do everything within my power to protect her though. And while I don’t always show it. I do _know_ what I’m doing. Nevertheless, anything could happen. Then again she also could get hit by a car on her way to work. She’s never going to be completely safe whatever you do.”

“It’s not the same though.” She told him, though he probably knew that. “The two of you are gone for months each time, without any indication of when you come around. Rose rarely calls to let me know everything is fine. What if something happened, preventing you from coming back or worse. I wouldn’t even know, I could spend the rest of my life wondering whether you just forgot me or if something happened. Last time I saw her she went into whatever battle it was you were in, that was two months ago Doctor. I wondered every day whether I made the right choice in letting her do that, whether she was still alive or just joined you in your death. And then the two of you come back with you sick or whatever that was.”

“I had given up, ready to die.” He admitted in a whisper. “Then the TARDIS came back. Her sound brings hope you know. Rose was there, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, pretty much absorbed the time vortex doing so. She made the daleks go away, just made them disappear.“ He snapped his fingers.” Just like that. Didn’t think that was possible. She also did more but.” He bit his lip, thinking of Jack, who was now immortal. He imagined the man being pretty pissed with him. “No one is supposed to have the time vortex running through their body. It would kill them.”

“She isn’t dead,” Jackie whispered, concerned.

“I absorbed it from her, gave it back to the TARDIS.” He told her in a low voice.” Time Lords have this trick, allowing us to cheat death in some way.” He chuckled humourlessly. “I think you can guess the rest.”

“You died in her stead.” She realized.

“It’s less permanent for me.”

“Thank you.”

The Time Lord sighed. “I’m sorry for putting you through this. Not knowing whether she is okay, not speaking us for months for an update on your child.” He stared ahead for a minute in thought, memories flashing. “That’s one of the worse experiences in the world.” Turning to look at Jackie he asked. Would you want us to come by once a week? Or at least get a call?”

“I’d appreciate that.”

He nodded. “That shouldn’t be too hard. You should probably talk with Rose about that, you’re her mother, after all.”

“Don’t I know it.”

The alien offered her a small smile before he got up. “Right, if that was all. I’m going to get my clothes sorted out and grab a shower I think.”

“How are you going to get clothes? “She wondered. “It’s not as if you can go out shopping wearing pyjamas. Especially on Christmas day.”

Smiling secretively he held out a hand towards her. “Let me show you?”

* * *

After a little bit of convincing Jackie had let him lead her down the corridor to the wardrobe room. She had no idea how many corridors he had tugged her through. But as long as he actually brought her back to the exit that didn’t matter.

_She’d make him pay if he didn’t._

Eventually, they came to a standstill in front of one of the many non-descriptive doors they had walked past.

The alien man her daughter was infuriated with beckoned to her to open the door.

“Oh wow!”

The room was enormous, she was sure those stairs went up at least 3 stories.

_There. Where. So. Many. Clothes._

Turning back to him she saw him casually leaning against the doorpost, grinning smugly.

He would be able to find an outfit here alright.

“Is this all yours?” She wondered.

“Pretty much yeah.” He confirmed. “Visited lots of planets, had lots of people stay here, after more than 7 centuries it becomes quite a collection.”

“Finding something that fits you might be a challenge though,” Jackie commented.

“Oh no that’s not really a problem, the TARDIS tailor’s clothing.” He assured her. “Only thing I have to do is provide the materials she requires.”

Jackie looked very interested in the news.

“Tell you what. Why don’t you have a look around? Pick something out you like.” He suggested. “Don’t think I’ll miss it.”

“Did you even need to borrow those pyjamas?” She wondered. “Or are there some lying around here?”

“There probably are.” He nodded in thought.

“How would you even go about finding things in here? Is there some cataloguing system?” She wondered.

The Time Lord nodded. “There is one but it’s much easier to just ask. Lets, for example, go for _men pyjamas_.” He shot to the ceiling, purely for show as he could just do his request telepathically.

The lights on the ceiling flickered in a way to indicate a route, which they followed. As he had wanted, it let to the nightwear and underwear section of the wardrobe. “See?” He waved his arms around to emphasize his point. “What do you think? Want to have a look around?” He smiled at her enthusiastically as he picked up a pair of pyjama's up that looked rather similar to the ones he was wearing. “Might as well take these for later while I’m here.”

Before Jackie could say anything he threw it down into a chute on the wall. “Anything I put in there gets automatically put to my room, so I don’t all have to drag it there later.” He explained when he saw her look.

Jackie nodded. “This is gorgeous, are you sure that I can look around for something?”

Before he could answer they got interrupted by a ringing sound.

He frowned trying to place the sound before his eyes suddenly widened in realization. “Phone!” And off he was.

The TARDIS helpfully had put a phone next to the entrance of the wardrobe, so he didn’t have to go very far. Jackie could hear him as he picked it up.

“Rose?” He answered the TARDIS had let him known it was her caller id.

“Is my mum still with you or did she leave already?”.

“No, she’s still here, why?” He wondered.

“It’s been almost an hour, I was worried something might’ve happened.” She admitted.

“Nothing happened.” The Time Lord bit his lip. “I might’ve mentioned the wardrobe though, so she’s probably going to be annoying me for a little longer.” He told her seriously.

“Oi!”

The Doctor smiled at her, showing that he didn’t really mean it.

“Okay, see ya later, okay?” She sounded a bit insecure.

“Yeah, see you in a bit.” He hung up the phone.

“I already told you, I don’t mind if you take something you like. I’m going to leave you now, I need to create a new personal wardrobe for myself. Unless you have any more questions.” He informed Jackie when he turned back to her.

“What if I’m done? How do I get out of this place? I certainly don’t remember the way we came.”

“That’s not a problem, when you’re done you can just leave the room the TARDIS herself should lead you to the exit. Okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

“Just scream if you need anything. I’ll still be around, just in a different part of the room.” He smiled at her before going back to the underwear section, he had some pants and socks to choose from.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, can I just say that I really like Jackie?
> 
> Okay, so there is not nearly enough Doctor Who omorashi around. I don't think anyone will contest that claim.
> 
> So in my attempt to gain more reading material, I'm going to be hosting a challenge event, under the preliminary name of WhOmo (Because I'm unoriginal okay).
> 
> This is for everyone if you have never written Doctor Who omo and might be interested I encourage you to give this a try.
> 
> The challenge is going to have a theme in the form of a subject for people to write about. To help people along I will be giving some prompts that go with the theme but you don't have to choose any of them.
> 
> The theme with prompts will be posted on my discord, which you can find [here](https://bit.ly/WPDiscord5)
> 
> For submissions, I'm going to create a collection which will be open during the event. I will post the challenge details there as well. (Now I have no previous experience with collections so we'll see how that goes.)
> 
> The challenge will run from the 08 of June 2020 to the 12th of July 2020, meaning participants will have about 5 weeks to write something that fits the theme.
> 
> I hope you will join, don't be shy there are no bad entries.
> 
> Any questions or remarks can be left in the discord.


End file.
